


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Sadstuck, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, its probably not even that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is born seeing the world in black and white.  Only when you meet your soulmate are you able to see in color.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeseballHutchins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseballHutchins/gifts).



It was another boring day at work. Just selling (probably scratched) DVDs to random people gullible enough to buy overpriced used movies. Seriously, you can find this stuff on OnDemand for only a couple dollars. 

 

None of the customers seemed special to you. They were all blank faces in your mind. All the same. Every day seemed the same to you. It's all black and white. Literally. 

 

Then _he_ walked in. A boy, a couple inches shorter than you, walked up to you. He placed a couple of shitty looking movies on the counter. Ghostbusters and something that looked like it had Nic Cage in it. 

 

You started your typical employee phrase of "Is this it for you today, sir?" but you barely got the words out. You looked up, making eye contact with him. Something seemed wrong. No, that's not the right word. What you were seeing, that wasn't wrong. It was just different. 

 

Despite wearing shades, things seemed.. Brighter. You slowly took off your shades, something you would normally never _ever_ do in public. You were still looking at the boy. His eyes weren't black, or white, or any shade of grey. You didn't know what they were. His eyes weren't the only thing that was different. Everything around you was exploding with... With color. That's the word. Color. You could see color. 

 

You suddenly felt like stupid. You were gaping like an idiot. Not cool. The customer looked confused. "Are you okay..?" He asked you.

 

"Do you see it too?" You wanted to know if he also saw the great things you were. 

 

He chuckled nervously. "What?"

 

"Nothing... Nothing looks different to you?"

 

He shook his head a little. He looked confused, and maybe a little scared.

 

You felt your heart break. Just a little. You wanted to share the wonderful experience with this beautiful stranger. You slowly slid your shades back on your face, regaining your stoic expression.

 

"Sorry about that, sir. I thought I saw something.. " You sighed. "Will this be all?"

 

He paid for his movies, and left. 

 

 

 

 

You continued to see colors. And your sister Rose taught them to you. She had seen colors for a while. Ever since she met her girlfriend Kanaya a couple months back. Lucky her. 

 

Out of all the colors Rose taught you about, your favorite was blue. It didn't take you long to realize blue was the color of the stranger's eyes. 

 

 

 

Everyday you went to work, hoping this blue eyed beauty would come back. 

 

He never did. 

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh? ????/ this isnt that sad but whatever
> 
>  
> 
> this is dedicated to the real john egbert aka my boyfriend


End file.
